Pokemon: The truth!
by MaskedTiggerr
Summary: Well… I have officially captured the whole crew from Pokémon! – evil laugh – ok now it is time to see the Real Truth, not the real truth, the Real Truth. Cool! Remember if you have any dares or questions I will be more than happy to answer them!
1. Chapter 1

Well… I have officially captured the whole crew from Pokémon! – evil laugh – ok now it is time to see the _Real Truth_, not the real truth, the _Real Truth_. Cool! Remember if you have any dares or questions I will be more than happy to answer them!

* * *

Well let's get this show on the road… literally. Ok let's see what we have!

_Voice_: here are out prisoners… I mean guests!! You know them, you love them, and you wish you were them! We have Ash, Misty, May, Drew, Brook, and … Pikachu? Ok… well here they are!

Ash: where am I! I can't see anything! Ah!

Pikachu: Yo! Watz up my home biscuit and my home Dawgs.

Misty: ah! This is worse than the bike accident with ash!

May: well I am just happy to get away from that stupid drew guy!

Drew: I am right here you know?!

Brook: No, I let my food in the oven!

_Voice_: well… I am going to start by kindly saying; Get a grip people!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Every one shuts up, and stares.

_Voice_: well let's start about telling us what you like

Ash: well my name is Ash and I am going to be the best Pokémon trainer ever!

Misty: you forgot to say you have a bike problem…

Ash: I do not have a bike problem!

May: yes you do

Ash: No! I have had a slight accident with bikes in my recent history…

Misty and May: Our point!

_Voice_: One person at a time! Don't make me get over there!

Ash: well that's all I have to say for now. Now we can go to misty!

_Voice_: are you doing my job?!?!

Ash: but-

_Voice_: yes you were! Now quiet!

Misty: well I just adore water Pokémon and I am a gym leader so… all you must bow down to me!

All: No!!!!!

_Voice_: relax you don't have bow down to her, you have to bow down to me!

Everyone: Never!

All bow

Brook: why did we all just bow even when we didn't want to!

_Voice_: I control you all!

Misty: … great …

_Voice_: Ok next!

Brook: well I am also a gym leader and I am into rock and a lot of others and I love to cook, it is my passion!

_Voice_: ok… next

May: well, I don't know… I am really nice, and I do not have anger issues??

Ash: sure you are…. He mumbled under his breath

May: What did you say!

_Voice_: now we are all friends here… do we need to take anger management classes?

Ash and May: NO!

_Voice_: I think we do…

Everyone except Ash and May: grrr, now we all have to take anger management classes even if we are not anger!

_Voice_: well too bad, next!

Pikachu: Pika! Pika!

_Voice_: ok! Well we did everyone so-

Drew: hey you forgot about me!

_Voice_: fine… but let me do it for you

Drew: fine, but you dontknow anything about me!

_Voice_: yes I do… Hi my name is Drew I am a big show off and I love may! She is the best but I am way to stupid to admit it! I have no friends and no life. I am also the king of England so all of you must bow down to me!

Drew: That is not true! His face turning red

May: you like me?!

Misty: duh! I t was so totally true! I cant belive you never noticed!

Ash: yea! She is totally right the voice is totally better than you!

Drew: grrr!

_Voice_: now ash and misty let me say something about you too

Ash: don't!

Misty: AH!

_Voice_: Ash L-O-V-E-S misty! And misty loves ash! They are the cutest couple! Don't you all think?!

Everyone: Yea!

Ash: ah! You like me?!?!

Misty: you like me?!

* * *

_Voice_: ok... well bye I will update soon! 


	2. Triangle or love and more

_Voice_: looks who back!!

Ash: Brittany spears?!!!!?!?!?!?!?!

_Voice_: **hits ash**. No! Me!

Misty: Ash! Why would Brittany spears be here?!

Ash: do I look like I care?!

Misty: No and you should!

Ash: well sorry! … Cranky kins

May: aww… what a cute/embarrassing nick name.

Misty: What did you say?!?!

May and Ash: Nothing!

Misty: that's what u thought

Voice: so ash and misty, are you too a couple now?

Ash: uh… yea

Misty: yes we are!

_Voice_: Ash does that mean you broke up with your other girlfriend?

Ash: what other-

Misty: You have another girlfriend! Is it Brittany spears!?!?

_Voice_: oh course not… officer jenny!

Ash: what?!

Brook: Ash! I loved her more than you! How could you get her but not me!!!

Ash: wait! I don't have a-

Misty: I can't believe you!

Ash: ahhh! Misty is going to rearrange me face if you don't help!

_Voice_: well your face can't get worse than it is now!

Ash: hey!

Misty: Ash I am going to kill you!

While misty is chasing ash…

_Voice_: well drew are you going to ask may out or not?

Drew: well yea-

_Voice_: so you are going to!

Drew: wait I meant yes to u am not going-

May: you were going to ask me?! **She said happily**

_Voice_: no, he was going to ask misty!

Drew: what-

May: ah! Drew you are so dead!

Brook: hey what about me?!

_Voice_: are you kidding me…

Brook: who am I with?!

_Voice_: uh… Brittany spears!

Brook: what?!... Ok

May: Misty! How dare you date drew!

Ash: you were dating drew?!

Misty: Wait no-

Ash: and you say I am bad!

Misty: only because you were dating officer jenny!

Ash: are you kidding me! She is like… 50 years older than me! She is almost a grandma!

Officer jenny: hey I am right here!

Ash: ah! No!

Brook: oh officer jenny how could you date ash and not me!

Officer jenny: what?!

**In the other part…**

May: Drew doesn't even think about running away now!

Drew: it is not my fault! I love you not misty!

May: So you admit it- wait what?

Drew: I like you not misty, misty is nothing

Misty: what?! I am nothing!

Drew: No! of course not-

May: so like her more than you like me?!

Drew: no nothing like that-

Misty: so I am a nothing!

Drew: wait! 1. Where is Pikachu and 2. This is all the voices fault!

_Voice_: what!

Drew: that's right you turned everyone against everyone!

_Voice_: I did not!

Ash: wait! What happened to Pikachu?

_Voice:_ He went for a little ride…

Brook: what happened to Brittany spears?

Ash: have you ever heard of TV it tells you everything about a star

_Voice_: OK I have had enough of this! We are having anger management classes tomorrow!


	3. Anger class

Voice: Looks who's back, and not Brittany spears! I would just like to thank pondertheworld! Thank you! Ok here is what she says

_Ash- If you had to chose between a hero sandwich or saving Misty from falling to her death, which one would __you__ chose?__Me: CHOSE WISELY. -__And... I have a comment for Drew!__Drew- You love May! You want to hold her, you __want to kiss her.__Hee__hee__! - I hope that you put these two things in there! __pondertheworld_

Ok!

Voice: ok ash, I know you have to actually think in this just don't think to hard or else your brain will explode!

Misty: he doesn't have a brain!

Voice: ok ash answer the question! If _- _If you had to choose between a hero sandwich or saving Misty from falling to her death, which one would you chose?

Ash: Well this is a hard question!

Misty: OMG! Ash you have to save me!

Ash: butMisty: it is not that hard!

Ash: but you weigh too much!

Voice: oh no

Misty: what did you say!

Ash: I said that you weigh too much have you ever heard of a diet?

Misty: ahh! I knew I should had those cookies!

Ash: but you are my friend so I would say misty!

Misty: you are not getting away this timeAsh: not again

Voice: oh yes again!

Voice: well drew she gave you a comment now how do you feel about it

Drew: I do not like may!

Voice: look I do not want what happened yesterday!

May: I thought you liked me!

Drew: I do just not in that wayMay: well I hate you!

Drew: wait Karin!

May: Karin!?!?!?!?!?!

voice: was that your old girlfriend?

Drew: wait I didn't mean it!

Voice: every on stop! We are having a anger management class now!

In class

Voice: ok now we can talk about our feelings

Misty: Well Ash said I was over weight!

Ash: well sometimes the truth hurts!

Misty: don't make me get over there!

Ash: ok shuting up now!

May: Drew called me Karin

Voice: wasent that your old girlfriend

Misty: hey I know her! She is the one with the pretty eyes and nice pink hair!

May: ah! Attack drew!

Drew: wait!everyone stops!

Drew: I said I was sorry

**then ****a crash come**** through the door**


	4. Fishing and a hamster

Voice: I'm back!

Ash: im starving I have not had anything for years!

Misty: it has only been a few days…

Ash: ok…

Voice: ok fine here is your stupid food

Everyone: Thank you!

Brock: now what?

Voice: I have another question and it is…

_Ash, how do you stat skinny and healthy with all the food you eat, what do you?!_

Ash: I don't eat that much…

Misty: you're like a pig you eat so much!!!

May: well, let's ask Mr. I-already-have-a-girlfriend-over-there!

Drew: I said I was sorry

Voice: oh yea, that reminds me pondertheworld says the she is going to hurt you drew and she knows where you live, since you already have a girlfriend which is not may.

Drew: why does everyone think that May and I should be girlfriend and boyfriend

May: I think that would be a great idea but, you have your Karin!

Drew: ah! Do you want to know who Karin is?!

May: I already know she is your girlfriend!

Drew: No! the stupid voice said that!

Voice: well! I am shocked! You meanie head!

May: OK then who is she?!

Drew: Karin is my…

May: you're what?!?!?!?!

Drew: my hamster!

Everyone: …

Drew: yes I have a hamster named Karin…

Misty: you're dating a hamster!

May: I lost to a hamster!

Drew: ah no! She is just my pet

May: oh…

Drew: ok, finally!

Voice: wait! Ash was talking first. We started talking about food then to girlfriends then to dating hamsters!

Ash: as I was saying, I don't eat that much and I work out a lot!

Misty: sure you do…

Ash: oh yea look at my guns (as in are muscles) meet thunder and… and… Larry!

May: you have got to be kidding me?! Larry!?

Ash: I liked it!

May: ok we get the point!

Voice: now we are going fishing!

Brock: fishing?

Voice: yes it takes lots of skill and concentration.

Ash: yea right…

Voice: it does now let's go!

**At the lake**

Voice: be thankful I already gave you food…

Ash: do we have to fish for our food now?

Brock: fishing is easy - casts his line into the water -

Voice: oh but there not enough fish for all of you…

May: so one of us will not get feed?

Voice: well aren't you smart, good luck!

Ash: I don't know why this is so hard, it is so easy…

Brock: ash your line, you have something!

Ash: uh-oh

Brock: what?

Ash: shark! I got a shark! Ah! Get it off me! - jumps in water -

Misty: Ash you dumbo!

May: that was totally not smart.

Brock: we need to help him!

Misty: I got it! - jumps in to save ash -

Ash: - cough - I'm ok - cough -

Misty: why did you jump in there!

Wait… something is happening to the floor! - misty sinking in the floor -

Voice: oh yea… I forgot to tell you something…


	5. halloween thoughts

Voice: oh yea I forgot to tell you something… you can not help anyone or you will sink! Have fun!

Ash: but she didn't know!

Voice: fine… just this once

Ash: yea!

Misty: ok ash, now do you know that you should not jump on the water with man eating sharks!

Ash: so sharks are only man eating? Why not woman eating?

Everyone: … wow …

Ash: what?!

Brock: never mind!

Every thing blacks out

Voice: well I got tired of fishing so we are all going on a adventure!

Ash: cool!

Brock: I still don't get what happened to Pikachu?

Voice: I told you he had to be somewhere.

Ash: I don't really care about him anyway

Misty: - hits ash in the head – shut up he is your best friend and once we are out of here we will find him!

Voice_If_you get out

May: what do you mean?!

Voice: I might want to trap you in here forever bur hey that is just me

Drew: great…

May: I hope we do get out of here…

Drew: I am sure we will may – smiling at May –

May: drew?! You smiling?!

Drew: am I not allowed to smile?

May: you are but I have never seen you do it before!

Misty: you look so cute! I could eat you up

Ash: oh no! You come with me!

Drew: - blushing – stop it…

May: so cute! He is blushing!

Brock: hey I wonder what happened to officer jenny

Ash: as long as 'grandma' is gone

Officer jenny: who you callin grandma!

Ash: not good

Misty: ash run!

Ash: yea I know I am trying!

Misty: you are going at a snail's pase!

Ash: well sorry!

May: come on you can do it!

Voice: what is happening here?!

Ash: officer jenny is out to get me!

Voice: I don't think that right?

Officer jenny: oh, of course not!

Voice: that's what I thought

Ash: I can't beehive this she runs after me then when she hears the voice she stops

Officer jenny: ash, how could you such things!

Ash: cause they are true!

Voice: whatever I don't care!

Misty: tomorrow is Halloween I can't wait!

May: voice do we get out for Halloween?

Ash: yea I know what I am going to be!

Brock: me too! Ash what are you going to be?

Ash: I am going to be a …

* * *

Voice: sorry but I am going to stop there and have to think about what he should be if you have any ideas plz give me one, I was thinking a bumble bee! 


End file.
